All I Ever Wanted
by Al'vere
Summary: After Saturns return to Earth, Helios gets kidnapped and the senshi must now enter a tournament to get him back. But why has he been abducted? Is there something more to it and is he the only prize in this tournament? Not continued, thanks to my dad who d
1. The abduction

_Hi! This is my first longstory in english so so please forgive me for my grammar and spelling. I hope I will get some reviews... I have quite some plans for this story and plenty of time to write it. So, I hope you will enjoy it! I dont own Sailor Moon etc... and so on._

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 1: The abduction**

* * *

It was a wasteland, with nothing to offer but despair and hunger. Dried and twisted trees made the landscape look dead. No sun reached this land, and still it was too dry for anyone's good. But there was life. Poisonous creatures and insects made the land alive, even if it got unnoticed by the blind ones that did not look deeper.

In this unfriendly land, a great warrior stood unfazed by it. Her cold and emotionless eye was starring into the horizon, as she was deeply lost in thought. Her impressive glaive glimmered slightly in red, despite the fact that no sun reached its metal. Suddenly, she moved. Gracefully and fast she leapt into the air.

And landed as gracefully. She slowly turned towards the spot she had stood on and starred at it. No emotion could be read from her face. With a quick motion she spun the glaive and held it out before her. She sighed and raised her glaive and held it over the spot. And with a mighty voice she called out into the silent lands.

"The land shall once again be fruitful, the water shall once again return to these lands and the power shall be restored. For I, The messiah of silence, commands it. Rise now, palace of Saturn, Titan!"

The whole planet seemed to shake as a mighty palace rose from the ground. And then, it was still. It had lasted only for a couple of seconds. Saturn gazed up and took it all in. Yes, she did remember it. It had been and still was the opposite to the moon palace, using black, grey and red colours making it look magnificent.

A high wall surrounded the palace, making it impossible for strangers or enemies to enter without permission. The warrior of Saturn walked closer and put her hand on the wall. Images and statues were skilfully carved into it and made seem alive. She gazed at a tree that was carved in the wall, admiring the beauty of it for awhile.

And then she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power, her planet. The wall opened itself up and she stepped inside. It closed up behind her and she smiled. Before her laid the beautiful garden, untouched by the time it had been hidden. A way that went straight to the palace seemed like a long road, for the garden was that huge.

She stepped to the side of the way and bent down to pick a flower from the blue bush. It was a black flower, soft as silk and as beautiful as a rose, despite that it looked more like a tulip. She stood up and put it in her hair. The smell made her feel warm with memories of a long forgotten past, which she could remember glimpses of.

She began to walk the long way that was covered in marble, her mind racing with mixed feelings. She stopped at a pond with water, where a statue of a woman poured water into it from a long shaped vase. She was gazing up at herself from the blank water surface and she studied herself.

A pale seventeen year old looking warrior in a violet eternal suit was all that she could see. She was somewhat surprised that she still looked like she was seventeen years, despite the fact that she had lived more than a thousand years. But she did not look weak; all the daily training had made her look stronger.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and she spun around. Her power reached out, but she could not feel anyone. And then she realised that it was not a warning, it was a call to her. That she should return to earth. But she didn't move. She had left earth on Serenitys order, and all because of Usagis birth. But that was years ago, and now it could only mean one thing. Her best friend was back from the past.

Hurt flashed on her face and she sank down on the marble. The glaive clattered when it fell on the ground. She didn't feel the cold surface, her mind was racing. She had been ordered away, isolated from the others and all because of her best friend. It was truly ironic. For years she had been forced to survive on Saturn, barely surviving the hunger or the stings of the poisonous creatures she had been forced to eat.

Once again she could feel the cold shiver, and yet again she didn't move. And why would she? No one had come, no one had visited her. Only the outers with the help of Pluto had come to visit her as often as they could. But they didn't know how hard she had lived, for she had not told them.

Cause if she had, Haruka would have had Serenitys head. They had been forbidden to visit her, why she didn't know. But they had kept her sane, she hadn't lost her mind completely. Hours of daily training… For years she had explored her power, and searched for the palace. The palace called Titan, her own creation from the past.

Another shiver ran down her spine. Yes, she had searched for so many years and now she had finally found it. She was one step from her memories, and the key to access her absolute power. It was frustrating, she knew that she was close. She closed her fist and hit the ground. She had searched the whole damn planet after the Titan palace….

She could sense a power racing towards her. But she didn't care. All the anger suddenly exploded within her. All anger that she had repressed all those years burst out and she screamed for all that she was worth. Pain, anger, frustration, confusion… By the time her body was lying limp on the marble and her mouth still screaming out in silence, the senshi of time finally moved.

Her heart was aching to se her beloved daughter in such a state, and felt even worse when she thought about was she was going to ask off her. She gently bent down and stroked away some hair out of Hotarus face. Setsuna swallowed hard and stood up. She was near tears now, the pain that filled the girl was overwhelming her.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I'm so sorry. But I have to bring you back. I'm so sorry."

Her voice cracked and the senshi of destruction looked up into Plutos face. Her eyes were filled with anger and to her fear, hate. Pluto then looked down in shame, and tears fell out of her eyes. She cried for Saturn, herself and her destiny.

"I'm not proud of this, nor will I ever be. I can feel your pain."

Hotaru grabbed her glaive and stroked it slowly. She nodded to herself.

"I now and I are sorry for it. You are after all, one of the most powerful senshi. And I promise you that one day, I will free you."

Setsuna gasped. What was she saying? A cold shiver down her spine made her mind clear and she could not dwell on Hotarus words for now. She took a step back and stretched out her hand towards Saturn.

"Let's do this together and be strong for one and other."

Hotaru nodded and stood up. Determination and anger still emitted from her, but she possessed elegance and strength and truly looked like the queen she was. And when Pluto grabbed her hand, she felt proud over the girl she could call her daughter.

Setsuna raised her staff and in a flash of light they appeared in the hall of the crystal moon palace. The hall was empty and it made the pair feel more comfortable for the moment. Pluto sighed and looked around again to make sure that no one was around.

"I have no idea why, but it seems like she has called every senshi to the throne room…"

Hotaru gazed at the sides of the rooms and gasped when she saw statues of the senshi, standing on each side of the hall. The outers on one side and the inners on the other. She walked to the statue that was supposed to look like her. A smiling child. She grimaced at the statue and raised her glaive.

In a swift movement, the statue was cut in half. She laughed.

"I wonder what Serenity will expect to se when she meets my gaze. The foolishness of the innocent child I once were before she took it away perhaps?"

She laughed again. Pluto shake her head in sadness.

"We must meet up with the others, it could really be something serious…."

Nothing was said as they walked side by side toward the throne room. However, Pluto could feel the anger once again wash over Hotaru and she felt a pang of fear. When the doors to the throne room were in sight, Hotaru stopped Setsuna.

"Wait."

She took some steps forward and violently swung her glaive as she aimed for the door. The doors exploded inwards and the anger that was boiling inside her grew. Screams were heard and she smirked a little.

"Let's go."

They walked inside. Mars was standing in front of Serenity, who was standing in front of Usagi. The rest of them were lying on the floor. Hotaru gritted her teeth and screamed.

"So now it's ok for me to come back? So I can finally sleep on a real bed? So I can eat descent food that doesn't sting and poison you! SO I CAN PROTECT YOUR ROYAL ASS?"

Every senshi in the room was dumbfounded and just starred back at her. Hotaru was to angry to notice Michiru cry and Haruka clenching her fists in anger. She just kept screaming her lungs out.

"I HAVE BEEN LONELY FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG AND NOW I CAN FINALLY COME BACK AND WHAT? EXPECT ME TO BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT FUCKING STATUE?"

Serenity stepped forward. She seemed calm on the outside, but inside her feelings was racing. She needed to be cool, and handle this like a queen. She had done the right thing, and she had to make Hotaru understand it.

"Hotaru, you have to understand… This was necessary or the future would have never been. Everything would have changed…"

That was it. Hotaru smashed the bottom of the staff on the floor. All the glass in the room shattered and Serenity took a step back. Her eyes were suddenly filled with fear.

"So, you even let your daughter suffer? You let her become black lady despite that you could have prevented it? We could have stopped it! The future might have been even better but no, you were a coward and let it happened!"

Serenity was taken back by the comment and put a hand over her mouth. Endymion stepped up beside his wife and put an arm around her.

"How can you say such a thing Hotaru? Serenity loves her daughter and you now it."

A warm hand grabbed Hotarus shoulder and a soft energy reached her. She didn't recognise it. Slowly she turned her head and gazed up into a pair of golden eyes. She blinked confused.

"Helios…"

He held her in his arms and she collapsed in his arms, crying violently. Serenity sighed in relief and glanced at her husband, then at the outer senshi. Pluto had joined Haruka and Michiru, and Haruka were gesturing violently in the air. Michiru nodded and seemed to agree on what Haruka was saying. Pluto starred darkly at them and she nodded also.

"Why?"

Every one turned their heads towards Hotaru, who was crying into Helios shoulder.

"Why did you ask me to come back?"

Helios seemed to stiff for a moment, before the queen answered.

"Helios and Usagi will marry soon, and she wanted you to be her…"

"Enough."

Helios voice suddenly held a great power and everybody starred at him. He lifted up Hotaru and used his power to make her go to sleep.

"She has been through enough for now. She must rest. With so much anger inside, I'm afraid that it will take awhile to forgive you. If she forgives you. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, would you like to accompany me to Hotarus quarters?"

They all nodded and left the room, all sending angry glances at Serenity. She sank down on the floor and looked down in shame. Endymion felt a sting in his heart as he watched his wife begin to cry.

"What have I done?"

He gently placed her on the bed and starred at her for a moment. She was sleeping peacefully and he could feel no anger from her now, only calm soothing energy. Her eternal sailor fuku was torn and dirty, and some spots on it looked like dried blood. Even her boots were not whole, and there was a long scratch on her left boot.

"She must have been wounded a lot, thank god that she had her healing ability or she wouldn't have survived…"

The outer senshis gazes were on him, and he began to feel slightly uneasy. He glanced to his side and saw straight into Plutos eyes. She seemed to look at him with a new somewhat surprised look. And then it changed. And he didn't like it. Her gaze made him nervous. Helios broke away from her gaze and swallowed.

"She seems to be fine, at least physically."

Haruka began to wander back and forth in the room with a murderous look. Michiru were just gazing out the window and seemed to be in deep thought.

"I have always liked Serenity… But this… I didn't think that she of all people could do that. It's fucking cruel! And to think that she only did it to keep a future we knew would be terrible…"

Michiru suddenly turned from the window and starred at Haruka who stopped talking. Her eyes were red and tears were running down her cheeks and down on her marine colored dress. Haruka felt a sting in her heart at the sight of her beloved in tears.

"No, Haruka… We can't blame Serenity for all of it. She is responsibly for it yes… But we didn't protest. Aren't we the cowards? I'm almost as angry on myself…."

Helios looked down. She was right, but at the same time, what could they have done?

"We are all powerless against Serenity, both in power and will."

They turned to look at him.

"You, the senshi and I have all sworn to protect and follow orders under Serenity. We are all bounded to her. But not Hotaru. Yes, perhaps she swore it in her past life but if she did, it doesn't matter now. She must swear a new oath. But that it's not likely to happen now, is it? And actually I think she deserves it. Freedom."

A gasp from the senshi of time made everyone turn to her. She sank down on a chair and began to cry. A tiny tear fell from her eye.

/… "I now and I are sorry for it. You are after all, one of the most powerful senshi. And I promise you that one day, I will free you." …/

"Oh, my little firefly… That was what you meant."

A hand on her shoulder made her look up. The warm gaze of Helios meet hers and she smiled.

"I'm fine. I just remembered something beautiful…"

He seemed confused but she was glad that he didn't say anything. She rose and walked to Hotaru. Her face was so beautiful and calm when she was sleeping. Setsuna held her staff over Hotaru and concentrated. Her clothes changed and she was now sleeping in a simple but beautiful violet dress.

"I hope she likes the dress, or I guess she will have a fit."

Helios laughed and soon they were all laughing, trying to bring back the happiness to the room. It soon stopped and they looked at each other.

"For now, we can't do a thing. We will discuss it later when Hotaru feels better."

They all nodded and Setsuna turned to Helios.

"Helios?"

He looked up from Hotarus sleeping form and meet Setsunas gaze. Once again it made him feel… Nervous...

"Will you please show me were Usagi is?"

He blinked, confused for a moment and then shaked his head. He had too much on his mind.

"It would be an honor."

They left the room and when the door closed a smiling Michiru meet Harukas gaze. Haruka nodded and grinned.

"The future will be much more interesting now, that's for certain. And if Serenity does one more thing… I'll have her head."

Michiru put her hand over Harukas mouth.

"Hush. Don't talk about it when I'm finally in a good mood. Let's go for a walk now. I think it's best if she wakes up alone."

She nodded and the pair walked out of the room, leaving the messiah of silence in a world of dreams and happiness.

A cold wind swept over the body lying on the bed. Hotaru opened her eyes and blinked. She was feeling weird; this wasn't how she used to feel after she had slept. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Then it hit her. She had forgotten how it felt to sleep in a real bed. She grabbed the sheets with her hands and held on so hard she could.

The anger began to pulsate inside of her but not as much as before. Then she remembered. And let go off the sheets. Her mind was empty, she was just a shell. An empty shell. She starred at herself in the golden mirror. She was thinner than before, how long had she slept? On a table near the bed she could se flowers.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile as she recognised them. Usagi had given her pink roses, Haruka stormflowers, Michiru yellow tulips, Setsuna black roses and… Who had given her those? One single white flower, with gold stripes on its leaves stood out beautifully among the flowers. Then it hit her. Helios had given her a flower, and she was sure that he had picked it in Elysion.

There were five people that cared about her, and it made her feel warm inside. They liked her for who she was. She looked back at the mirror and realised that she was not wearing her sailor fuku anymore. The violet silky dress wasn't perhaps her first choice, but she was still happy for it. She hadn't been dressed like this for years. The anger welled up again and she suppressed it quickly.

A knock on the door made her jump into a fighting stance without thinking. Usagi peeked in and a bright smile made Hotaru realise that she still was in a fighting stance. She dropped it and blushed. Usagi laughed and closed the door.

"It's a great day, isn't it?"

Hotaru absently looked out the window. Yes, perhaps the weather was great today…

"I suppose so."

She sat down on the bed. Usagi stroked some pink hair out of her face and sat down next to Hotaru.

"I'm sorry."

Hotaru looked up. Her best friend was looking down, shame radiating from her.

"For what?"

She bit her lip.

"It's my fault that… That mother did what she did. I was so angry at her first that I literally tore down the palace. But then I realised that… It was all because of me. Because of me you have suffered…"

Tears began streaming down her face. Hotaru didn't look at her, but put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, let's not talk about it. You are going to be married soon, and I don't want to spoil your wedding or your honeymoon."

Despite her empty voice, she managed a smile for her pink haired friend. Soon they were talking about everything they could think of and Hotaru found herself having a good time. It felt somewhat weird, but she quickly got used to it. And soon, their talk turned into weddingplans…

"Do I have to have a dress?"

Usagi grinned at her.

"Yes, and it must be pink…"

Horrified, Hotaru gasped.

"Oh no, not pink!"

They both laughed.

"Ok, I'm not going to force pink on you, but you at least have to have a dress!"

She stud up and began dancing around.

"I can survive that."

Usagi kept dancing and glided over the floor.

"I'm going to dance with him the whole evening, after I had my share of the cake of course."

She got a dreamy expression.

"It's going to be huge."

Hotaru grinned.

"The cake?"

Noticing the sarcasm from her friend, she stopped dancing.

"No, the whole marriage thing. And I think it's going to be wonderful!"

She laughed and sat down on the bed. There was a knock on the door before a servant appeared in the room. As all the other servants, she was dressed in a plain white dress that went down over her knees. The only difference was the pink ribbon belt that indicated that she was one of Usagis personal servants. She bowed before them.

"My princess, Lady Saturn? Dinner is to be served within a half an hour. Is there anything I could do for you?"

Usagi nodded.

"Thank you, Elima. We are perfectly fine, you can leave us."

She bowed again and left the room. Hotaru sighed.

"I… I don't want to go there."

Usagi hugged Hotaru.

"Let's go into the town! We could do some shopping, since you will need some new clothes. And, we don't have to eat here."

To Usagis relief, Hotaru agreed.

"Do you have anything I can borrow? I don't want to go off in this…"

She grabbed her dress. Usagi shaked her head in amusement.

"I can check, but I don't know… My clothes may be a size to big for you… Hey, why don't you 'make' some clothes with your power? My mom said that it's possible. And this is after all, an emergency. You can't be without clothes! Or, you just have to go out in that dress…"

Hotaru sighed and found her power. After all the training she had done, perhaps she would be able to pull it off. She saw herself in her mind, and tried to form the clothes she imagined on herself. She could se her powers meld into clothes in her mind. Without thinking, she formed clothes suitable for the Saturn surface. Black boots, suitable for a hard terrain and dark grey tight pants, a darkgrey tight shirt that went with the pants and a black belt.

"Hotaru!"

The messiah of silence blinked and looked around. Her pink haired friend looked at her with big eyes.

"You did it!"

She nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think that I could do it again… It really felt… I don't know…"

Usagi smiled.

"Hey, don't think like that! Let's go!"

Thousands of flowers in all colours and shapes made her gasp as she walked along the walk thru the garden. Being away for such a long time, one flower would have been enough but this was… There was no word for it. And she had never been that interested in flowers! Usagi ran past her and stopped when she noticed that Hotaru wasn't walking at all any more.

"Geez, it's just a couple of flowers… Come on Hotaru!"

Hotaru shaked her head and continued thru the garden. Her mind was racing, so many emotions were rumbling inside her. Anger, happiness, joy, pain, confusion… For years she had been forced to handle everything herself, growing up to fast. And now, when she had met Usagi, it was like she was living out her teens despite that she felt like an adult. It was very worrying, despite that she had a good time. How would she react in other situations?

They stopped when they reached the wall. A big bush with blue flowers covered a part of the wall and Usagi pointed at it.

"There's a hidden door in the wall there. Only I and Helios know that it exists. I used to sneak out there when I was younger."

They looked around and then went into the bush. Usagi opened the door, which were now fully visible.

"Come on. We will get out not far from the main street."

After they had slipped thru and gotten out onto the main street, Usagi pointed out a store across the street.

"That's were I bought this blue outfit. I think you would like their dark outfits…"

Hotaru looked around. Crystal Tokyo didn't look that much different than she remembered, but there were many things she did not recognise. The cars hovered a bit from the ground as they drove by, but looked very much like she remembered. Usagi interrupted her thoughts by dragging her towards what looked like a restaurant. They stopped outside as Usagi looked over the mechanical menu which floated in the air.

"Oh, they got "Eat as much as you like" today! I think you would like it… At least I do. Is it okay if we eat here?"

Hotaru nodded and smiled towards her excited friend. As usual, the girl absolutely adored food. They went in and Hotaru stopped. The restaurant was filled with people her age and Usagi beamed at her.

"I'm going to introduce you to some off my friends."

She could se many girls with pink hair, and some with blue or hairstyles like the senshi. And what surprised her was that the restaurant looked like it was expensive…

"I didn't think that teens liked this kind of style?"

Usagi laughed.

"Well, it surprised me at first too, but it's kinda ironic isn't it?"

Hotaru looked around again.

"Seems the princess is a trend?"

She stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Well, it's not fun I tell you. Why can't they just get their own styles?"

"Hey, Rabbit!"

Usagi turned and grinned when she saw who it was. A guy came walking towards them. He was dressed in black clothes, and was wearing a darkblue long coat. His very darkbrown hair matched his dark eyes and made his skin almost look pale. He wasn't gorgeous, but far from being ugly.

"What´s up? And who's the girl? Friend of yours?"

Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, that's Firefly."

She gave Hotaru a quick glance before him and Hotaru shaked hands.

"Call me Duo."

He looked her over before turning to Hotaru. As he escorted them to his table, he whispered to Usagi.

"She´s hot. Where do you dig up your friends?"

Hotaru, who heard the comment, blushed. The feelings began to swirl inside of her again but she regained control. She could handle battle, but not people! An image of Serenity suddenly floated up in her mind but she suppressed the anger. She would not make Usagi sorry. They stopped at a table in the far corner of the room. A girl with red hair and white clothes and a guy with blonde hair and grey clothes stopped talking when they arrived.

"Hey Rabbit! Who's the newcomer?"

She gesticulated towards Hotaru as she spoke.

"This is Firefly. She is my closest and most trusted friend."

The girl smiled towards Hotaru. She looked like an ordinary girl, but there was one thing that made her memorable, her striking eyes.

"I'm Cat. Nice to meet you."

Hotaru nodded her thanks and then turned to the blonde guy. He was well built and something about him made you respect him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something else. There seemed to be a special bond between Cat and the guy. He looked at her with calm eyes.

"I'm Evan."

She nodded in respect and he seemed to appreciate it. They were both fighters and immediately got along. But what did he really fight for?

After getting some food, which felt weird because she didn't need to haunt it down, they were all talking and enjoying themselves. Hotaru slowly began to make friends with them which felt great after being so lonely. What puzzled her was that Cat from time to time seemed to send of some kind of power… Sometimes Hotaru could feel that she had some kind of power and sometimes she could almost not feel anything.

After they had finished their meal which lasted for about two hours, they left and headed down the main street to find some clothes. Usagi seemed to be exciting about something.

"So what did you think about him?"

Hotaru blinked and looked at her friend.

"Huh? Who?"

Usagi laughed.

"Duo of course! He's interested in you…"

Hotaru blushed.

"No, he's not."

Usagi shaked her head.

"Didn't you notice? He was looking at you the whole time!"

"I guess not."

Usagi suddenly stopped and put a hand on Hotarus shoulder. She smiled warmly at her friend.

"I told him we would stop by there tomorrow. I think he's okay, so I guess he would make a good boyfriend."

Hotaru blushed and smiled back. They continued and stopped at many stores and bought quite a lot of clothes. After two hours of shopping, Hotaru felt tired but excited. Usagi smiled at her friend as they stopped outside a store. All the bags were quite heavy.

"It's fun and good! You get something plus you get some workout. No wonder my mother could eat so much and still not gain weight when she was my age…"

They both sank down on a sofa that stood outside the store and looked at all the people that went by them, without knowing who they were. And soon they were talking about the restaurant they had eaten in.

"I love that place. It's called The blue leaf by the way."

"Why didn't we use our first names? We could have."

Usagi nodded.

"Yes, but it's more fun. And I don't have to give away my name in case some smartass would put two and two together."

Hotaru nodded and grabbed her bags.

"I guess we should head back now. I'm tired."

As they began to walk off the main street, they both stopped. A rush of power went thru their bodies as they both caught a glint of something golden. Words seemed to seep into their minds as horror and fear began to spread thru their bodies. They exchanged a glance and then began to run.

As they reached the wall, Usagi began to panic. As they ran thru the garden towards the palace she suddenly screamed.

"Oh my god! It's Helios!"

The guards didn't move as they rushed in. Usagi threw her bags in the corner as did Hotaru as they ran thru the main hall. They reached the throne room and found all the senshi there. A horrified Endymion was holding a shocked Serenity. She looked up at her daughter as she and Hotaru came in.

Usagi took a deep breath as Serenity spoke.

"Helios has been kidnapped."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

As I said before... I hope to get some good reviews... )


	2. The tournament

_Ah, here it is... Chapter 2... Hope it's readable D... I don't own bla bla bla..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 2: The Tournament**

* * *

Serenity twitched as the burning gaze from Hotaru looked her over with pure suspicion. Her daughter was crying in Hotarus arms and too shocked for the moment to think, all she could do was cry. Endymion closed his eyes for a moment.

"His room was completely smashed. He must have put up quite the struggle, and whoever took him must have been at least as powerful as Helios himself. And that is very worrying. I can't sense him at all, and that worries me. But I know somehow that he is still alive."

Serenity glanced at Pluto. Her face was stone like, and she shivered at the thought. Pluto did definitely know something she could not tell them. Usagi finally let go off Hotaru and turned to her mother.

"We must find him! We must find him…"

Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder and turned to Endymion.

"Would you be able to sense him, if I lend you my power?"

He considered it for a moment and sighed.

"I really don't know. Perhaps it would work but if someone somehow has hidden him it would be useless."

Serenity stepped forward.

"I will lend you my power. If the palace would have been safer, this would not have happened. Therefore, I feel responsible to lend you my power. I hope that we will find him with the help of the silver crystal."

And there between her hands the crystal appeared. She looked deep into his eyes. Hotaru felt her anger disappear as she saw guilt shine in Serenitys eyes. The feelings inside her began to storm again as the king and queen joined their hands and a light shot up out into the universe.

Hotaru twitched as Pluto with sad eyes whispered three words.

"It has begun."

After two hours of endless search, the king and queen collapsed on the floor. Usagi ran forward to them with hope glittering in her eyes. Serenity weakly lifted her hand and stroked some hair from her daughters face.

"I´m…. Sorry. We failed."

She blacked out and the inner senshi rushed forward to them. Ami did a quick check up on them and ordered the rest of them to take them to their rooms.

"It's nothing to worry about. All they need is some rest and then they will be fine. Makoto, I suggest that you will take care of the king and queens duties as will Rei?"

They nodded as they took off. Haruka glared at Ami for a moment and then took Michiru aside. She winked to Setsuna and Hotaru to come closer.

"Is it just me or are we being left out… again?"

Michiru sighed.

"I didn't expect anything else considering 'the incident'. You know that they never will trust us completely."

She stroked her lover as she looked at Setsuna.

"Don't worry Setsuna. We will not bother you with any questions because it would only make you feel bad that you can't give us any answers. So, let's focus at the task at hand."

She gave Michiru a thankful look. Hotaru bit her lip and tried to gather her thoughts. Helios had always been nice to her; he was one of few that she considered a trustworthy friend. She would do anything to get him back. So, she was the one to spoke up.

"Maybe, the ones or the one who took him want something for him. If we wait, perhaps we will get a message or something. If not, then we can begin the search. And under that time we will make plans on how we will find him. It's risky, but what else can we do at the moment?"

Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"You have suggested the only thing we can do, unless we want to make it harder for us then it already is. I suggest we talk more when all are gathered, for now I must return to the time gate. Are you going to be ok my firefly?"

Hotaru did her best to smile towards the worried senshi. No, she would not be ok but there was no reason to drag the others down, unless they happened to be Serenity.

"Yes, don't worry about me. We have important things to do and no time to waste."

A sense of familiarity washed over the raven haired girl. This was what she had done for so many years. Do everything in her power to survive. And so, Setsuna took off. Hotaru sighed and stroked some hair out of her face. She had to do something or she would go nuts. She turned to Haruka.

"Care for some sparring?"

Haruka blinked, surprised. And then, a smile began to take form on her lips.

"Absolutely. I'm tired of not being able to do anything…"

The days in waiting went painfully slowly. Every day, the king and queen would join their powers and search the universe with no result what so ever. Usagi was becoming more and more depressed which made the others very uncomfortable. Despite that Hotaru had tried to reason with her, she realised that Usagi needed to reach the bottom before she could drag herself up.

And without a friend to talk to, she went back to the routine she had had for over a thousand years, training. Haruka and Michiru would show up every day, either to train with her or to stop her. Deep down inside, she knew they were right but didn't care. If she wanted to train the whole day, she would do so.

The inner senshi didn't seem to be doing anything useful, at least not anything that Hotaru considered useful. And they didn't train at all, which had surprised Hotaru a great deal. To think that they had not evolved in power under those years was a scary thought. How would they deal with enemies?

And Serenity seemed to be avoiding her. The great queen of crystal Tokyo, was afraid to meet up with her own mistake. But Hotaru wasn't entirely sure that was why Serenity seemed to always be out of sight, it could also be because of the search for Helios, so she didn't dwell on it further.

On the fifth day of since Helios had been kidnapped, finally something happened. It was under the training that Hotaru had been experimenting with her power, that she had felt a power of some kind. She rose from the floor and headed out towards the throne room, were the king and queen once again had joined their hands. As the doors shut behind her, they let go of each other.

"I could sense a power… Touching our power! It wasn't Helios, so I drew back. But it felt like it followed me back…"

They turned to Hotaru who was starring at them.

"I sensed it to."

She wasn't surprised to se Pluto there in the room, looking out of the window with her staff in her hand. She glanced at Hotaru.

"Someone is coming, right?"

Pluto winced but didn't leave the window.

"Yes."

Hotaru stepped forward and she could se that Endymion seemed to tense up when she got nearer.

"Do you fear me? I can smell your fear."

Serenity swallowed. Her cheeks were burning and she looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry…"

Hotaru closed her eyes and transformed. Her eyes were suddenly cold as ice.

"Nothing will change because you are sorry. This we can deal with later… We have something more important at hand."

She turned and walked out the room, leaving them starring after her. She called forth her glaive and stopped when she had reached the main hall. Her eyes glided over the statues and she grimaced when she saw her broken statue. So, there in the middle of the hall, she waited. She closed her eyes and time seemed to float.

A noise made her open her eyes. An old looking man in a white cloak was standing at the door, looking at her. He was wearing a golden belt, with a crescent moon on it. He looked human, but what betrayed him were his eyes. They were shining in a red colour that looked an awful lot like blood.

She nodded at him and steadied her staff.

"I am Eternal Sailor Saturn, the beholder of the silent star, Saturn."

His eyes sparkled with something she only could identify as… interest? He nodded in respect as well.

"I am Bromelius, the beholder of the sacred order, El'Asteram."

He smiled friendly towards her and gestured around himself.

"I have come to speak with Serenity, for I have sensed her power. Could you take me to her, Eternal Sailor Saturn?"

Hotaru nodded.

"If you wish, you can call me Saturn."

He nodded.

"Very well."

As she guided him towards the throne room, were she knew that Pluto had told them to stay, Bromelius curiously looked around. He winced as Saturn spoke up.

"You don't have to act around me."

He smiled mysteriously and mumbled something that her barley could hear.

"…great indeed…"

As they walked in the room, every senshi was there and transformed. He looked at the senshi and then back at Saturn. As he looked at her, she could feel a tingling sensation. When he looked away, she for a moment felt naked. He walked up to Serenity and nodded. To Hotarus pleasure, he didn't bow deep.

"Hotaru?"

She turned around and was met by Usagi, transformed and all. She looked determined and no trace of sadness could be found in her face. She smiled at her friend before turning back.

"This will be interesting indeed."

She looked back at Pluto who had whispered the words. Then she turned back and looked at Bromelius.

"I am Bromelius, the beholder of the sacred order, El'Asteram."

Serenity stood up.

"I am Queen Serenity, the beholder of the white moon, former Sailor Moon."

Bromelius unconsciously stroked his golden belt before he spoke again.

"I have come, to invite only the strongest senshi. Before I arrived, I believed that there only was one senshi here with potential. But I can see now, that there are more here with potential. You all know of El'Asteram?"

Hotaru looked around, confused. The others nodded and he continued.

"El'Asteram, the central star, has once again arranged a tournament. Senshi's from all over the universe will meet, and only the strongest warrior will win. And, we have a very precious prize! The Pegasus of dreams!"

He held up a scroll, and Usagi was about to scream when Hotaru quickly covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!"

Serenity rose and glided over to Bromelius. She looked her senshi over, and everybody nodded in silent agreement. This was the only way for them to free Helios.

"I can not, for I am not a senshi anymore. But my daughter will."

Usagi, almost shaking, stepped forward. Bromelius studied her for a moment and then he brought out a scroll.

"Do you, Sailor Moon, accept this invitation?"

She nodded.

"Yes!"

Suddenly a pink pen appeared. Usagi grabbed it and signed the scroll. Bromelius grabbed it and it disappeared.

Hotaru stepped forward. Her eyes meet his and a violet pen appeared. He held out a scroll and she signed it. Bromelius looked at the senshi and Ami began to step forward when he suddenly held up his hand.

"Not you, beholder of the watery star, you aren't strong enough."

Ami, shocked, stepped back. Bromelius stepped forward and asked Venus, Mars and Pluto to step back. The others each signed a scroll. He hadn't chosen Pluto despite her power, because she had to guard the time gate. But she didn't seem disappointed. She looked very calm. Serenity seemed to be calm, but her eyes clearly showed that she was surprised that only one of the inner senshi was chosen.

"I am sure that you all will manage to get there in time. Of course, the other senshi are invited as well. They might learn something."

He sounded quite amused and Hotaru couldn't help but smirk a little, as well as Haruka.

"Leave earth in three days. Now I must go, I have some duties to attend to."

He left the room and after four seconds, Usagi was hugging Hotaru tightly.

"You were right! I promise that I will win so I can free him!"

Hotaru smiled for her best friend as Usagi let go. Serenity starred out in the distance as Endymion held her. They were whispering and arguing about something. The others were not paying attention to this, as they began to discuss the tournament.

"It would have been an honour to been invited, but I can't really say that I am that disappointed when I realised that I am now able to see the most powerful senshi in action."

Ami and Rei began to discuss the good side of it, as Minako were quietly starring at them. As she was supposed to be the leader of the inner senshi, this really was a bad thing for her. She sighed and walked up to Serenity.

"I can no longer be the leader of the inner senshi, as it is now proven that Makoto truly is the stronger one. I will give my title to her, as the tradition tells."

Before Serenity could answer, she walked out holding her head high. Endymion put a hand on Serenitys shoulder.

"I think it was a bit hard for her. I still think, despite that it seems otherwise, she has a low self esteem. And I cant really blame her for it. I think you should talk with her."

Serenity nodded and hugged her husband.

The following days under Hotarus training all the senshi to her surprise joined her. Unfortunately under the watch of Serenity, to her dislike. So, instead of doing physical training Hotaru focused on her power instead. She would sit the whole pass and just concentrating on it. On the second day, Usagi joined her.

"What are you doing? At first I thought that you did some yoga…"

Hotaru laughed out loud and got some looks from Michiru and Haruka who smiled at her.

"No. I am focusing on my power. This way I can learn something and experiment. Watch this."

She pointed towards Haruka who just were about to drink some water. Suddenly the bottle exploded and Haruka was dripping wet. Hotaru turned her back against Haruka and did her best not to laugh. Usagi bit her tongue and starred down on the floor.

"That is good for your concentration, your power and it increases your abilities. This way, you will in time reach your absolute power. But, it won't happen over a night I'm afraid."

They giggled and Usagi joined Hotaru. She gave her some tips and some things she could practise. They were the last to leave the room, as they walked towards the dining room. Usagi was slowly getting more and tenser, but did her best to keep up her mood. Hotaru was also getting a bit tense, but she could not understand why.

She had survived on Saturn for more than a thousand years, so why would this make her feel like this? As a result, she slept on the floor. A familiar feeling washed over her and to as she expected she didn't miss her new bed at all. The anger welled up in her but she suppressed it again. That night, nightmares haunted the senshi of Saturn as she slept.

She was standing on a planet she did not recognise at all, and she was surrounded with senshis. But she could not se anyone clearly, as if they all were ghosts. Only one face did she recognise and it was Bromelius. In her hands she was holding a sphere, filled with rushing colours. His voice echoed in her head.

"It is your destiny, messiah."

A laugh suddenly filled the area and the senshi disappeared. The laughter was awfully familiar. As she turned around, she realised from who the laughter came from and screamed. She gasped for air as she woke up on the floor, sweating. A tear fell from her eye.

"Mistress nine…."

She whispered the name as she hugged herself. Images flashed in her head as the panic washed over her. It slowly faded away, leaving her exhausted and upset. Mistress nine was dead and she could not be alive. Nor could she be back. She couldn't feel her presences either. But why had she heard her laughter?

Was this some way her mind had to deal with her emotions? She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for the calmness she had gained under her years at Saturn, doing her best to survive. It came to her and she relaxed and sat up. Mistress nine was dead. She turned her head towards the door. Two seconds later, Usagi came in. She was nervous, but did her best to hide it.

Hotaru tilted her head.

"When do we leave?"

Usagi stroked some pink hair out of her face. Her eyes were blank.

"In an hour. The others are in the dining room."

The senshi of silence nodded and rose from the floor. And when she stood, she was transformed.

"You should transform Chibiusa."

Usagi snapped out of it and blinked.

"No one has called me that for years… I'm so sorry Hotaru. It's just…. I don't know what to do."

Hotaru smiled at her friend.

"You can win the tournament."

She nodded absently and both of them left the room. As they entered the dining room, the senshi were sitting at the table, even the king and queen. Normally, everyone just ate lunch together and sometimes they didn't even do that. Now, everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for them.

For the first time, the senshi would eat breakfast together. Hotaru shaked her head and took her place beside Haruka. She looked over the food. To her delight, there were plenty of fruit and whole wheat breads, and not just white bread and sugary stuff. How could anyone eat such junk for breakfast?

Usagi took her seat next to the queen and waited.

"Please, eat. Let's have this meal together and remember, we all have each other."

Hotaru shaked her head at the queens comment. How sad that she could not se what she had done to them all.

"Oh please."

Haruka grabbed an apple and some chicken and began to stuff it in. Michiru gently took what she wanted and began to eat. They really were like water and oil. And for once, Michiru didn't comment on how Haruka ate. Hotaru sighed and she began to think about Bromelius. She had sensed his power. Despite the work he had done to mask it, she had felt some of it. And what she had felt was… Enormous. No other word could describe it.

Who was he? She had thought about him many times, but it always led to the same thing. Questions. More and more questions. No, it was useless to think about it until she had time to meet him again. The meal lasted for an half an hour, and the conversations died down. Every one was starring blankly into nothingness, lost in their own thoughts.

No one noticed the depression showing on Minakos face, no one noticed Usagis pale skin, and no one noticed Serenity's painful expression. Finally, she stood up.

"I think it's time to leave. Please, gather there in a circle."

The senshi rose and made a circle. Serenity turned to her husband and hugged him.

"Take care of everything, and think about me a lot."

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"I shall never stop thinking about you, nor will I ever stop miss you when you're gone."

Serenity joined the circle and in a brilliant flash of light, they disappeared. Endymion didn't move. He was starring at the spot were they had been standing a few seconds ago. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Pluto smiled sadly towards him.

"Do you remember it? In the silver millennium?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I do. But the others don't. I guess its best that way."

Pluto nodded.

"Yes, you were right. The time when they all will realise the meaning of it, they will be thankful for not knowing… Now I shall return to the timegate."

Endymion turned around and began to walk out of the room. Suddenly, he had a lot to think about and a growing suspicion began to take form in his mind. He suddenly stopped and whispered for himself.

"Could it be?... No it could not… could it?"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews 'just a reader' and 'nothing much'! Yes... Perhaps there will be a Helios/Hotaru pairing... Anyway, Serenity sent Hotaru away because she was afraid of changing the future, for Hotaru wasn't in the future that chibiusa came from. I will do my best to be a little more clear... I like when thingsare a little bit vague... Hoping for more good reviews... :)


	3. Asteram, The sacred star

_I will not be able to update for awhile, so here you have chapter 3... I will do my best to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. I really appreciate your opinions about this story!_

_So, Enjoy!_

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 3: Asteram, the sacred star**

* * *

Usagi let out the breath she was holding and let go of Hotarus hand. They were standing in great white hall. The ceiling stretched high above them, and made a powerful impression. Carved columns stretched all the way up to the roof along the beautiful walls. The floor itself seemed to be made of some sort of crystal.

Hotaru noticed that there were four doors, all white. But the first door was a lot bigger than the others. Before anyone could say anything, the fourth door opened and they were meet by Bromelius. He was dressed just like the last time, and his eyes twinkled mysteriously. Serenity just stared at him, apparently concentrating on something.

Hotaru glanced at her and felt a pang of anger. Behind Bromelius four other people wearing the same attire except the belt, walked towards them. He stopped before them and gestured towards them.

"May I present your escort; they will lead you all to your rooms. I am glad you choose to accompany your senshi, Serenity. I would like to have a little chat with you later on, as you have perhaps guessed?"

He was clearly hinting something, but Serenity only nodded and remained silent. He suddenly smirked at her and turned to the senshi.

"The tournament will begin tomorrow, as I expect more senshi to arrive today. You are free to look around the palace, except if there are guards standing guard at the place you would have liked to visit."

He twinkled with his eyes and smiled. Hotaru smirked.

"You are also free to visit 'the city' as you call it, but not to leave. Dinner will be served in your own rooms. I am sure that you all would like to try our local meals down in the city as lunch? Well then, good. If anyone for any reason wishes to speak to me, you only have to ask one of my colleagues or a servant and ask for me. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

Usagi opened her mouth and received a light blow in the stomach from Hotaru. She hissed at her friend.

"No… Don't…"

Bromelius smiled and gestured at the 'escort'.

"Have a good day."

He strolled out of the room. As they were escorted thru the palace, Usagi looked darkly at Hotaru.

"I knew what you were going to say alright? There is no way we can rescue him without winning this whole tournament! Bromelius is way to powerful, besides, there is some kind of old power guarding this place…"

At her words, Usagi began to look around them. The empty corridors they were passing was full of weird looking gargoyles and Hotaru had funny feeling about them. Finally, they stopped. This corridor was made out of a some kind of blue stone, and Ami gazed at the stone.

"It's beautiful… I have never seen anything quite like it."

One of the people spoke up. He was dark skinned and had bright eyes.

"The senshi who will be in the tournament, please step forward."

They did so and he spoke again.

"You will stay in here. As you can se on the doors, your rooms have been chosen for you."

He turned to his colleagues and gestured to them.

"Show the others to where they will be staying."

The others disappeared down the corridor and he bowed before them and left. Michiru let go of Harukas hand and gracefully walked towards the nearest door. She opened it and walked in. Haruka followed and closed the door. Hotaru smiled, for she had caught the grin on Harukas face. Usagi nudged her and she looked at her.

"Look! We have our rooms next to each other!"

And right she was. The door beside Harukas had the Sign "Saturn" on it, and on the next door to it stood "Moon". Hotaru opened the door and stepped inside. The walls was the same as the hall, but the exception was that transparent violet curtains was hanging everywhere on the wall. The wooden furniture was dark and reminded Hotaru of her own furniture she had had in her own palace.

The memory made her flinch and she sank down on the big satin bed. Had Bromelius only guessed her taste, or had he been into her head. She clearly remembered the sensation she had felt when they had stepped into the room together three days ago. Or, had she meet him before in the past? She considered to go and talk to him a moment, but dropped it.

Something told her that it would be useless, at least this early on. Usagi entered her room.

"My room reminded me of the palace, it was very kind of Bromelius I guess… How is it Hotaru?"

She looked up and blinked. She had been lost in thought.

"Nothing. We should have a quick look at the palace. Care to join me?"

Usagi nodded and they left the rooms.

"What about the others?"

Hotaru shrugged.

"They can handle themselves. As for me… I've been lonely far too long…"

He voice dripped of bitterness and Usagi swallowed. She forgot about her own feelings, and began to think back on Hotaru and how she had dealed with her anger before. Only once she had let it all out, and she still carried so much anger inside of her. It needed to come out, or she would explode again. The anger was eating away at her soul; she was no longer the same.

Never in her life she could have imagined Hotaru have such a grudge at her mother, it had all been unthinkable back then. But now, it had happened only because her mother had been afraid. Afraid to screw up, which she had done any way. Her thought was suddenly interrupted by Hotaru herself.

"Wait."

She had stopped and was starring at a door, guarded by two guards. They glanced suspiciously at them and Hotaru spoke up.

"Which way leads out?"

One of the guards pointed to the right and Hotaru nodded at him and they continued. Usagi glanced back at them.

"They didn't look very guard like… Only a helmet."

Hotaru laughed.

"They probably have some kind of power, and then they don't need any sharp weapons. They weren't that strong, but whatever power they have, I guess it is enough even against a powerful enemy."

Usagi shivered at the thought.

They finally reached the garden. It was filled with exotic plants in all sorts of shapes and colours. A senshi was standing in the middle of all the flowers. She had long green hair that easily melted in all of the green. Her skin was shimmering slightly in a greenish colour, and if it wouldn't have been for the green or the pointy ears, she looked like she could have been from earth.

She was almost wearing nothing, and Usagi giggled.

"She looks like an elf."

Hotaru couldn't help but smile and they continued on. At the palace gate they were meet by a man in yellow robes. He looked old and tired as he was bent over a little table filled with papers. He looked up and smiled a genuine pleasant smile towards.

"You wish to leave the palace m'ladies?"

They nodded and he bowed before them.

"I am Merald, Bromelius second man. But for now, I am just the humble man helping ladies such as your selves to get in and out of the palace. Please, state your names."

Usagi stepped forward and Hotaru broke out laughing, to her own surprise. Merald was, despite his age, a very comical man. He smiled in delight.

"I am glad that such an old man as myself can cause such things as laughter."

Usagi shaked her head, but smiled. She bowed and held out her hand.

"I am Sailor Moon, beholder of the moon."

He took her hand and after Hotaru had stated her name, he bowed again.

"You have showed me respect and treated me as one of yourselves, and for that I am very grateful. So therefore, I shall give you a tip."

He blinked at them.

"At the center of El'Asteram, you will find many places to eat. But, I recommend you to eat at 'The blue Mim'. Tell them that I send you, and you shall be served a delicious meal. Until we meet again, have a good day."

He scribbled down their names on a long scroll and a small door in the big gate opened. They nodded at Merald and walked out. Usagi grinned.

"Did you se his shoes? I think I like that old man."

Hotaru nodded. They continued down the long street and walked in different directions towards the center of El'Asteram, just so they could get a good look at it. It remined Hotaru more of a village, a rather huge village that is. Instead of electronics people here seemed to be more reliable on magic.

It was, in other words, like walking in a middle age village. The people seemed to be from all over the universe, as they saw everything from red hairs with small ears to midgets with blue hair. But, most of the people were wearing the same, a simple tunic in one colour. Some had jewellery and some didn't.

They walked around for a few hours before they finally decided to seek up 'The blue Mim'. The center of El'Asteram was full of people and there seemed to be some kind of market. Usagi suddenly became excited but did her best to control herself. Hotaru just smiled at her. Indeed she still behaved like a 10-year old.

She sighed, suddenly feeling the bitterness and anger again. Usagi poked her and she broke out of it.

"Come on, I'm starving! Let's find it."

It was hard to get through the crowd, but most of the people moved out of their way and nodded in respect towards them. The Blue Mim was, as its name suggested, very blue. It seemed to be filled with every blue colour you could imagine. Everything was blue. They walked in and was meet by a small, chubby lady. Her hair stood out everywhere, and had an interesting shape. And, she had dyed it bright blue.

"I am sorry my ladies, but we have no more seats available, but would you like to wait?"

Usagi just smiled at her.

"Even if we told you that Merald send us here?"

She blinked and seemed to think. The she broke out laughing.

"That old bastard! I will stuff him up with lycills some day… Follow me, my ladies. I am Mim, the owner of this little place."

She showed them to a table and pulled some curtains around them. The sound from the restaurant almost immediately died down and she smiled pleasantly towards them. Hotaru noticed that even the candle on the table had a blue flame.

"So, if I might be so rude to ask, where are you from?"

As she talked, a pen and block appeared in her hands.

"The solar system. We both grew up on Earth, but in reality I am from the Earths moon, and Hotaru are from Saturn."

Mim seemed to consider this.

"The solar system… I do recognise it but I can't really remember. Earth you say? Hhmm… Is there magic?"

Hotaru answered by shaking her head.

"Yes and no, I am very sorry to say that there isn't. We rely on technology but there is potential."

Mim nodded.

"Then, I assume that your planet have a history of pollution? I have met some people in my days so I have heard the most."

Usagi nodded sadly.

"Yes, but the technologies have come so much far so we have taken care of it. But the nature would have looked much more different if there hadn't been any pollution…"

Mim began to scribble some notes and then looked up.

"So, would you like to test a local meal? I recommend it to 'beginners' of this kind of food. Most of you who come here always complain about it being too spicy."

They nodded in agreement and Mim hurried to the kitchen. She came back and sat down at the table.

"Now, I must tell you about Asteram. It is custody that if you ask your guest something, you have to give something back in return. And I am sure I can tell you at least something useful. But mind you, some of it are just legend."

She blinked at them.

"Asteram is one of the oldest stars, or in another name, planet. It is said that the gods who created the universe made Asteram first, and therefore it's called the sacred star. They created many more stars and some of them, they gave life. In the beginning, people lived in harmony and everything was peaceful and joyful. But soon, chaos erupted and the gods realised that they not always could help the people they had made, so they created the senshi. The senshis mission was to keep peace and often act as the leader. So, for a while it was peace. But then, some of the senshi fell under the evil and once again chaos erupted. The gods feared that the evil senshis would start up a big war, so they decided that the universe needed one sole leader, that every planet would rule under. And, if that was the case, no one would consider declaring war. And it was here the gods took one senshi, a specially chosen one. She was about to rule the galaxy, but never had the chance and no one knew why. And that's were the story ends… I am afraid that it is only a legend but many people come here just because they do consider this the most sacred star and I can't blame them for wanting to come here. I myself left my own planet to live here. It truly is a peaceful and beautiful place."

Mim stood up suddenly blinked.

"Oh how rude of me… would you like some drinks? I can recommend Diffuntea. It's local and very good I assure you!"

Before they could answer, she hurried away. Hotaru starred after her.

"I wonder where she comes from… Doesn't she look familiar in some way?"

Usagi shrugged and Mim came hurrying back with two cups of warm tea.

"Here you go my ladies!"

Hotaru carefully tasted the tea. It was kinda spicy, but good nonetheless. Usagi seemed to like it to. She looked up with an excited smile.

"Do you no were we can buy this? I would like to take some home with me."

Mim beamed at her.

"Of course! I can point it out from here, but that can wait, you must eat first."

She hurried away. Hotaru studied Usagi. She suddenly seemed sad and was clearly in deep thought.

"How are you?"

Usagi looked up and tried to smile. She failed.

"Sometimes, I just forget about him. And when I don't, I'm trying to be strong for him. He wouldn't want me to be sad. And… We will save him. So what's there to worry about?"

Hotaru who suddenly felt very odd, hugged her friend. It was a fast hug, but it seemed to help. So when Mim returned, she found them talking and joking. She put down to plates of what looked like fruit and some odd meat. Usagi poked on something small and round. It was pink and almost looked like a potato.

"What's this?"

Mim gasped.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry! This is meat from the Jarfind, a bird I guess you would call it. That's fruit from the densel bush and that round thing is Tatoes. Enjoy your meal!"

Usagi cut the Tatoes in half and tasted it.

"Not bad… tastes like potatoes and… something…"

Hotaru broke out laughing at her friend's expression. Usagi looked up.

"What? You haven't even tried it yet!"

When they had finished their meal, Mim suddenly popped up.

"Was it good?"

Usagi nodded.

"Perhaps a little bit spicy but it was good!"

Mim blinked at her.

"My… If you think that's spicy then I don't know if I want to try your kind of food…"

She shrugged and took their plates. Mim pointed out were they could by some Diffuntea and they hurried over to the stand. Usagi bought some tea and they walked around and had a good look at the market. They returned after a few hours and were meet by the sight of Merald trying to sort all of his papers.

He looked up when they arrived and bowed before them.

"I shall sign you in my ladies, just a moment."

He looked rather sour and when he looked up, his face darkened. Usagi stopped and blinked. Hotaru who already knew what he really was looking at, turned her head. A tall, long black haired senshi walked by them, totally ignoring them. Her suit was pitch black, the only thing that had any other colour was the blood red band around her waist. When she had passed them and was out of sight, Merald began to mumble.

"Such pride will have her killed one day… Wouldn't mind that…"

Hotaru paid her no mind, as she had seen many senshi that was to prideful for their own good. What she wondered was, why Merald seemed to dislike this senshi so.

"Have she done anything to you, Merald?"

He looked up and shaked his head.

"No, she doesn't care about us. She considers us 'servants'. No, she really hurt Soriel by clamping on her beloved flowers."

Hotaru blinked and bit her lip. She did her best not to laugh. Immediately she realised why he seemed to almost hate the senshi. She grabbed Usagi and they both headed towards the palace. When they were out of sight they both laughed.

"He must really like this Soriel…"

Hotaru nodded.

"I think I caught a glimpse of her when we got out of the palace. She was standing near him in bush. He was giving her discreet glances now and then. It must have been her. He is little bit crazy right; but I like him."

Usagi blinked.

"I didn't see her…"

Hotaru snorted.

"You probably had your head somewhere else."

They allowed themselves to giggle and returned to their rooms after two hours, in which they had gone through almost every corridor they could find. Usagi threw herself on Hotarus bed as they entered the room.

"Oh… I'm so tired… I have to train more."

Hotaru smirked at her.

"Yeah, you certainly have to if you can't stand me dragging you around the whole palace."

Usagi quickly looked up.

"You mean that you knew the way all the time?"

Hotaru nodded as she sank down in the chair.

"Yes. I just wanted a walk."

Usagi blinked.

"You mean… You just wanted a walk?"

She sank down on the bed and Hotaru laughed at her. Usagi smiled inside, for seeing Hotaru laugh and be more like she used to be was making her very happy and if it had cost her a two hour walk, so be it. A knock on the door alerted them of the dinner they had been promised and Usagi, very hungry after the walk, flew up out of the bed.

Hotaru smiled weakly and took the tray Usagi came back with. Fruit and bread and some water would in normal circumstances made her delightful, but now it made her feel uncomfortable. Bromelius had yet again showed them that he knew what they wanted, and in doing so, showing his power.

Or, perhaps he wanted them to believe that he was more powerful than he was? All these questions and the biggest of them all, did he have evil intentions? Or, had he done something good, as he believed? She shaked her head. She wouldn't think about such things for now. A feeling of shame came to her but she shaked it off. For once, she had a good time.

The bread was delicious, but not as delicious as Setsunas bread. There weren't many people who knew, but the senshi of time had a special talent for bread. It was even better than Makotos bread. There was a knock on the door and Haruka stepped inside. She was wearing a something that looked similar to Reis priestess robes and Hotaru smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at? Anyway, Michiru's in the bath."

She swooped Hotaru up and gave her a crushing hug. Totally unprepared, Hotaru wheezed as the air was being squished out of her. Usagi laughed at the sight. Haruka let go and Hotaru fell down back on her chair.

"It was from Michiru also, so I just squished a little bit harder than usual."

She smirked at Hotaru whom glared at her papa.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

Haruka shaked her head.

"You will always be a kid in our eyes Hotaru. Our kid."

Then, suddenly, her eyes darkened and she became very serious.

"I sneaked around in the palace, but I couldn't find Helios anywhere. Michiru checked her mirror, but the only thing she saw was Bromelius. Whatever she asked it just showed her Bromelius. We have no other way than to win, and some of us must. We do have good chances; we are a rather big group after all."

And then, her face brightened.

"And we have some spies. They will tell us all that they can about the other senshi."

She stroked Usagi on the head and turned to leave.

"I'm going to get a bath… See you guys tomorrow. And try not to worry too much. Enjoy this as much as you can! Goodnight."

She closed the door and Usagi stretched on the bed.

"I guess it's best to sleep now, or what do you say? We don't know when we will be awakened tomorrow, and I would like some hours of sleep. Goodnight Hotaru."

Hotaru starred after her friend. Suddenly, the silence surrounded her. The familiarity of the silence comforted her, despite that she began to feel alone. Usagi had certainly grow a bit, despite that she acted a bit childish sometimes. Or was it just her, that was being to grown up?

She pondered the question for a while.

Then she realised that she hadn't seen the bathroom, so she went there. It wasn't at all as she suspected. It was just a normal white bathroom. There wasn't any colour to it at all. Just white. She left it in a hurry and lay down on the bed. To much white. She grimaced and pulled the pillows closer to her thin body.

She blinked. There was something that tickled her chin. When she reached up to feel what it was, she realised what she was doing. She was crying. She was just lying there, crying silently. A numbness suddenly spread through her body, and slowly, very slowly, she sank down into the darkness of her own dreams.

Despite that Asteram, the sacred star, had no moons, the stars brightened the night. The palace silently glowered in the light of the stars, and sadly, there was only one person that was awake to enjoy its beauty. The person in question was playing an ancient game on one of the palace's many balconies, this one with a view of El'Asteram.

He was halfway thru the game, and seemed to be in deep thought. Then suddenly, he smiled in delight and made his move. A violet figure was moved, and he clasped his hands. His eyes were glowing and he sat back against the chair. Smiling, Bromelius sighed.

"To reach the top, you must first hit the bottom. A simple way of saying it, but good enough."

He looked up at the stars.

"I hope you realise this in time, Saturn."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews!Hmm... More details?Yes, I will think about that and do my best. I guess I will have to look up some words for this... )


	4. The Dwarf named Ginlim

Hi again... Here is the fourth chapter! I am not going to be able to update very often because of school and all but I will do my best to update as often as I can!

Enjoy!

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 4: The Dwarf named Ginlim**

* * *

It wasn't any noise that made her wake up from her nightmares, but the silence. It comforted her and she relaxed. She still had a hard time to relax when she slept, because she still hadn't got used to sleeping in beds. The stiffness slowly disappeared and with a sigh Hotaru got up from the bed.

She walked up to the mirror and stared at herself. Her hair stood out everywhere and she looked like a complete mess but she could care less. Over and over again, she had dreamt about how she was trapped in the darkness, hearing mistress nines laughter over and over again.

Why, why did she have those dreams! She was dead! Hotaru summoned her glaive without thinking and she griped it hard. No, she wouldn't get distracted. No feelings would haunt her this day; there was something more important than her self right now. She starred at herself and twirled around when there was a knock on the door.

"What?"

She snapped angrily, and almost expected to hear Haruka ban her for her disrespectful tone. Instead, a servant told her that breakfast was going to be served down the hall. She blinked and snapped out of it. Oh yes, Bromelius. She could hear the servant step away, and without thinking she screamed out to him.

"Wait!"

She run out of the door and found herself looking at what she thought was a dwarf. He had a short dark red beard and was very broad over the shoulders. She found to her surprise that he did carry an axe. He was wearing brown leather clothes. His deep blue eyes twinkled in curiosity but he did not in the least look like he was an innocent soul.

"Are you really a servant?"

Her eyes darkened a bit and the dwarf suddenly grinned.

"No, I am not. I take it that you want me to lead you to Bromelius?"

She nodded, and was very careful in not showing a single emotion. So, Bromelius expected her did he? He turned his back against her.

"My name is Ginlim, Follow me."

They began to walk down the corridor, and Hotaru found herself bit curios about Ginlim.

"Where are you from? I take it that you don't come from Asteram?"

He laughed at her.

"No, I do not. No one comes from Asteram. It is a sacred star, and when the gods created this planet, they gave it life. But just trees and plants. That's all I know. I am from Tentrul and I assume you haven't heard of it."

Hotaru thought for a moment.

"Why are you here then?"

He mumbled something before he chose to answer the question.

"I am the best in my league. If you get lucky I might tell you later."

He looked back at her and grinned.

"That is, if you are skilled enough to find me."

He suddenly stopped and knocked on a door with a golden frame. He turned to her with a stern gaze.

"Wait here."

He quickly disappeared into the room and skilfully closed the door without making a sound. Despite that Ginlim was a bit stern, she found him quite amusing actually. When Ginlim came back out she could swear that he was doing his best not to smile.

"He's busy. May I escort you to the breakfast?"

Her eyes thinned dangerously but the dwarf seemed to care less. She knew that it was pointless unless he didn't want to talk to her, so she just followed Ginlim. When they had reached the room, he grinned at her again.

"If we meet again, I hope you will wear something short."

Before she could answer he hurried away. She muttered for herself and took seat next to Michiru.

"Was that miniman troubling you?"

Haruka glared at the spot were the dwarf had been and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh.

"No, not really. He just showed me the way."

Michiru glanced at Haruka.

"You have a spot on your shirt."

With a short glare at Michiru who just smiled back, Haruka tried to dry it off. The rest off the meal was actually quite pleasant despite that Serenity also shared the table. Hotaru noticed that she was more gloomy than usual, and she was sure that it wasn't her fault. To her surprise, it was Merald that arrived at the end of the meal and announced that he was going to show them the way.

He made eye contact with Usagi and blinked at her.

"I especially asked to take you there, you are such charming ladies."

She giggled and Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. He just smiled back and lead them out of the corridor.

"We are going to the stadium, where the tournament will be held. We have expected it to take at least two days, but we are counting with three. Not only senshi will be there, many comes from all over the universe for this special event. It is,afterall, very important."

Serenity winced and looked worringly towards her beloved daughter. Usagi didn't notice it and nudged Hotaru.

"I don't know what it is, but I just like him."

They passed many senshis on their way out of the palace, and when they reached the city, the streets were full of people. All were going in the same direction. Usagi slowly began to turn white.

"I… I think I can feel him…"

Hotaru nodded. She could sense his presence, even if it were weak. Her face hardened. Some senshi glanced at her and quickly turned away. Usagi starred after them.

"I wonder if they do this…to get him…"

She closed her eyes to gather up her thoughts.

"He wouldn't want me to be mad…"

Serenity glanced back at her daughter, her eyes awfully hollow. Hotaru glared at her and turned away. Despite that there were so many people, the stream went smoothly forward. They left El'Asteram behind them and a monstrous building came into view. Hotaru had never seen anything like it.

The closest thing she had ever seen was the coliseum that was in Rom. This building however, looked like it was newly built, the white stone shining in the sun. Strange creatures were carved into the building, making it seem almost alive. Merald gesticulated enthusiastically at it.

"The stadium my ladies! It is very old, I tell you. More than then thousand years!"

He began to describe some of its history but Hotaru didn't pay attention. It was as if she suddenly had realised that she soon would have to face another senshi in battle, and she fell awfully numb. Merald stopped before them and bowed.

"I am sorry my ladies but I must direct the senshi to the right entrance so you will have to make it without me inside, but just follow me now. You, who will not be in the tournament, go to the main entrance."

He made his way to a rather small entrance that seemed to be some kind of side door. He pulled out a big silvery key from his white robes and opened upp the gate. He made a sign for them to move forward. Hotaru glanced back and caught a glimpse of Bromelius before they entered a gigantic hall. Makoto took the lead and walked over to a stone bench. They all took place on the bench and Usagi began to talk.

As always when she was nervous, she either talked or became very silent. A stream of words just seemed to flood right out of her until she stopped. Hotaru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax."

She did so, and closed her eyes. Very soon the hall was filled with senshis, and Hotaru guessed that they were about 200, to her surprise. She looked at Michiru.

"If this is all the senshi, then the arena must be… Oh my…"

Michiru nodded.

"I didn't expect it to be this many, but you must remember that Bromelius apparently only have chosen the strongest senshi he could find. You should be honoured to have been chosen. Promise me that you will never take your powers for granted Hotaru, for that day you do that, it will be the first day of your own destruction."

Silence followed Michirus words. Hotaru smiled weakly at her, and felt herself lighten up at her mamas words. Haruka seemed to beam awhile, almost taking credit for Michirus wisdom herself. Meralds voice suddenly echoed thru the hall and silence fell over them all. Every senshi turned towards him, but he seemed untouched by the total attention he was given.

"The senshi which I here fore will call shall immediately go down the hall to the right and continue thru the blue door. There, you will wait for further instructions."

He pulled out a parchment and began to read the names on the list.

"…Merloch….Jupiter….Uranus…."

Haruka and Makoto rose and followed a senshi that looked like a cross between Peter Pan and a Wizard. When Merald had finished, he took out another parchment and let the other mysteriously disappear. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Oh please…"

"The senshi that I now will call, shall go down the corridor to the left and go inside the green door. There you will wait for further instructions."

He continued to read upp names, and this time Michiru and Usagi was called. Hotaru starred after them as they left. Merald did so one more time, and finally he called her name. She rose and walked down to the left and entered a red door. Her mind clouded over with thoughts, as the presence of Helios suddenly grew stronger. She was only vaguely aware of the senshi around her.

Was he alright? Carefully, she reached out.

#Can you hear me Helios?#

Something pulled and pushed, like it was trying to stop her. She used more power, tried to concentrate it to a steady flow.

#Hotaru?#

She smiled as some sweat ran down her face. A feeling of victory suddenly filled her.

#Yes, its me Helios. Don't worry we will save you.#

A feeling came flooding back over the power flow. Fear?

#No… You shouldn't have come. Leave.#

Hotarus face hardened.

#No, we can't. We signed the contract. And even if we hadn't, we wouldn't leave you.#

#Hotaru… Please. You all must leave, or you will perhaps never be happy again. The prize is not worth it.#

Hotaru shaked her head in anger. How could he say this?

#But you are the prize! And I will not leave you here, do you hear me?#

Suddenly, the flow disappeared. Hotaru almost fell over but took hold against the wall. When she looked up Bromelius stood in the doorway. Hotaru blinked and grinned. He had cut her off! And the worst thing was that she had been unprepared. She cursed herself as he gesticulated warmly at the senshi.

"I am pleased that so many has accepted my invitations! No, the tournament will finally begin."

He glanced at her before he continued.

"Now, I will explain the rules. Killing is not allowed, and don't even think about it even if we have some 'security' spells on the arena. I truly hope we will not get a chance to witness that kind of behaviour from such honourable senshi such as yourselves. Hand to hand combat is allowed, of course. But I assume most off you will use your powers properly. Injuries are nothing to worry about for I have gathered up the best healers there is, well, except for a few. And, lastly, you stop when your opponent are down and won't get up. Have you all understood this?"

They all nodded towards him and he nodded back.

"Very well then. No one from this group will start I am afraid, so follow me."

He lead them out of the room and suddenly, they were standing what looked like some kind of balcony. Benches with pillows filled it up and Bromelius gestured for them to take a seat. The all sat down.

"This is a place with a very good view of the arena. I am sure you will enjoy this. You will be called when it is your turn and I will send someone to get you. Please, enjoy."

Hotaru snorted as he left. The same senshi that she and Usagi had seen in the garden was sitting beside her. She smiled at her.

"Hi, I am Sailor Enikkin."

She patted Hotaru on the left shoulder.

"That's how we greet on Enikkin."

Hotaru felt a little better when this friendly senshi tried to befriend her.

"I am Sailor Saturn."

She reached out her hand and Enikkin gently took it as Hotaru shook it.

"That's how we greet."

Enikkin giggled.

"How strange."

They continued to talk and Hotaru felt herself relax. To her surprise, Enikkin was very fond of weapons. She told Hotaru that she even had a collection! Hotaru smiled at her.

"That's not exactly what you expect when you love flowers… It doesn't really fit."

Enikkin laughed.

"Well, you're not the first to say that. I guess I am that kind of person who doesn't seem to be very violent."

Suddenly, Bromelius powerful voice echoed out over the arena. Hotaru quickly turned her head to locate him, but it all was in vain. To many powerful people in one place made it hard to find one.

"Welcome, very welcome to this special event. Let the tournament of senshis begin! First out is Sailor Merloch, whose powers are based on magic. She will meet Sailor Anukk, whose powers are based on water!"

Two senshi appeard on the arena and the crowd cheered. Hotaru recognised the one called sailor Merloch. She had been called just before Jupiter. A white stone glimmered on her forehead as her brown hair moved slightly in the wind. The other senshi looked like she was wearing a plain lilac dress.

Hotaru couldn't se properly, but she thought she saw blue diamond on Anukks chest. Her blonde hair was made in something that she guessed were many braids. Bromelius voice was heard again.

"Begin."

They both raised their left hands high and so, the match was one. Anukk made a backflip and screamed.

"Tidal Wave Anukk!"

Merloch stood her ground as a big wave of water came rushing towards her. She raised her right hand a wand appeared. It had a white stone in both ends.

"Shield of light!"

The wave hit the shield, but Merloch didn't move. The water sank away and Merloch began to run. Anukk screamed again.

"Blue water freeze!"

Merloch jumped and the beam of water hit the wall. Merloch pointed her wand at Anukk in the air.

"Stone spell!"

Anukk freezed when she got hit by the spell and Merloch landed before her.

"Flame of Power! Hit!"

The fire hit Anukk who unfroze and screamed. Silence fell over the stadium and Merloch looked at Anukk with lifeless eyes. And then, Sailor Anukk fell to the ground. Cheers broke out and Merloch raised her wand in victory.

"The winner is Sailor Merloch! She will move on to the next round. Next we have Sailor Jupiter, whose powers are based on lightening and wood! She will meet Sailor Enchin, whose powers are based on Earth!"

Hotaru tensed up as Jupiter appeared on the arena. Enikkin blinked and looked at Hotaru.

"You know her?"

"Yes I do. We come from the solarsystem."

Enikkin blinked again, this time in surprise.

"The same system? I am the only senshi in my system."

"Begin!"

Jupiter and Enchin raised their hands. Enchin looked like she was wearing a brown skirt and a blue bikini with a short cloak. The brown sandals went up to her knees. Jupiter lashed out with a high kick which surprised the senshi of Enchin. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. She pointed her hand at Jupiter.

"Broken flower, catch!"

Jupiter jumped out of the way and appeared behind her. She kicked her again and jumped out of the way as Enchin lashed out with the same attack. The flowery vines missed and Jupiter jumped again. Enikkin nodded.

"She is good. She hasn't even used one of her attacks yet. Her tactic is quite good. Maybe I should try that too."

Hotaru smiled at her.

"Then I almost hope we will meet."

Jupiter landed after a few more kicks and jumps but fell. Enchin quickly took the opportunity and screamed out her attack.

"Broken flower, catch!"

The attack caught Jupiter and catched her. It began to suck up her energy and Hotaru swore.

"Damn!"

Then, Jupiter looked up into Enchins eyes and smiled.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Enchin suddenly screamed as she was filled with electricity and she fell to the ground, blacking out. The vines fell of Jupiter and she weakly raised her hand in victory.

The kitchen was as loud as it used to be, and in some ways it had always soothed her. Mim looked around in the blue as her staff made El'Asterams best and finest meals. Oh, yes, weren't she proud over it. A filthy glass caught her eye. No one seemed available at the moment, so she decided to clean it herself.

She wasn't surprised, as the restaurants were filled up at the moment. Lunch usually went by rather smoothly, but this weren't the usual days. The tournament seemed to be anywhere, on everyone's lips and tongues. She sighed as she came to a spot that seemed to be impossible to remove and doubled her efforts.

She wouldn't complain, as she made excellent affairs. But, she didn't really care for that anymore. Lately, she seemed to be having thoughts of actually going back home. She shaked her head and grinned. Why would she want to return?

"As I thought, I would find you in the kitchen."

She turned around.

"Well, it would be hard to take care of a restaurant if you were somewhere else, don't you think Bromelius?"

She smiled at the old man and put the glass back.

"Is there something you want to discuss, or was this just a friendly visit? I wouldn't mind the second you now. You haven't been here especially often since you began planning this tournament of yours."

His eyes glittered as he laughed and took her hand. She stiffened and looked at him with suspicion.

"And for that, I am awfully sorry. You now that I love your food Mim. But, I a have been busy. And, unfortunally I must ask a favour of you since I am unable to do it myself."

He let go off her hand and she felt her checks burn a little. She looked down at the floor, hoping that he missed it. But her voice was as steady as it always was.

"Perhaps I will help you. But nothing comes for free."

Hotaru slowly made her way out on the arena. She could se the other senshi very clear now; every detail seemed to etch itself in her mind as the critical moment when they would fight drew nearer. Her skin seemed to glow a faint red, and she wore what looked like a yellow bikini. It was covered by a simple orange se through dress. Her hair was braided and gold stripes could be seen in the black hair.

She could barely hear the commentator's voice, and the crowds cheers sounded like they were drowned. The arena had indeed been charmed. Her grip on the glaive tightened and she let her face become emotionless, preparing herself for the battle.

"…Sailor Indra, whose powers are based on magma and fire! She will meet Sailor Saturn, whose powers are based on destruction and rebirth, or in other words silence!"

Hotaru let her glaive shine and she could swear that she had heard someone shout firefly.

"Begin!"

They both raised their hands… And did nothing. They stood still, and just starred at each other. Then, suddenly, Indra held an orb in her hand.

"Magma flow!"

A stream of magma came rushing towards her. She held up her glaive.

"Silence wall!"

The magma hit the wall, and disappeared. Indra seemed to be taken back by it, but she quickly jumped aside. Hotaru begun to sprint towards her. This seemed to surprise the senshi but she quickly recovered.

"Burning fire surround!"

Suddenly, Hotaru was surrounded by fire. She swung her glaive in a circle, and the fire died away. She pointed her glaive at the senshi.

"Dead silence wave!"

Nothing happened, so Indra just blinked in confusion. The suddenly, she was hit by the invisible wave. She flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Hotaru carefully began to walk over towards the senshi.

She had to make sure that she had blackened out, or she would be disqualified. The thought of it made her think about Helios.

"Magma flow!"

The scream brought her back into reality, but before she could react, she was hit by the attack. She wasn't aware if she screamed or not, but the heat was unbearable. The magma began to cool, so she was stuck on the place. She couldn't move her feat.

She swung her glaive, and it cracked. In the last second, she jumped out of the way as another attack came towards her.

"Dead silence wave!"

The wave hit Indra and this time, she blackened out. Hotaru weakly put her hand up in victory. That had been to close. She banned herself for the error she had done, and helped herself out of the arena with the help of her glaive. All her energy seemed to just disappear, and she was thankful that she had learned to harvest every bit of strength in a crisis.

She sank down on the bench, beside another senshi. She was vaguely aware of that someone had healed her, but no one could reach her. Her mind was a turmoil with feelings and questions. So she just sat there, and waited for her next duel. It came to fast. She rose, only half-heartedly wondering who she was going to meet.

But, in the end it wouldn't matter. She would defeat them all. For Helios.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Once again, thank you very much for the reviews! It really makes me glad that you seem to like my story, and thanks for the comments. By the way, I am thinking of a sequel...


	5. Time for a drink

_Hi again! I have been very busy... Loads of chemistry and math... But here is the fifth chapter! I'm sorry to say that this chapter is the shortest, but I have a little block at the moment and I want to get on with the story. Well, I hope you will like it so..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 5: Time for a drink**

* * *

Usagi sank down on her bed, feeling a bit exhausted. She buried her face with her hands and sighed. She had thought that she would have been chanceless against the senshi she had met, but she had beaten them all. Sometimes it had been close, but she had managed to win. Oh, she had been hurt, but it had been worth it when she had seen her mothers smile.

Serenity had apparently agreed to help with the healing, so she had been very surprised when her mother had come and congratulated her. Sure, she felt good when her mother had praised her, but she had felt a bit torn. The fact that Hotaru was still angry at the queen was making her confused.

She couldn't blame Hotaru for feeling the way she did; she had been left alone on a deserted planet for like a thousand years dam it! But she couldn't be angry forever could she? When the tournament was over, they would have to do something about it. She couldn't keep that anger forever, even if she was hurt.

She sighed again and lies down on the bed and spread out her legs over the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. Her heart was aching like hell, but she didn't want to think about it. Jupiter had been beaten by Merloch, one of the favourites in the tournament. Michiru was also out, and she had even broken a leg. But she was healed now.

Only she, Haruka and Hotaru was left, so the chance was still good that one of them was going to win the tournament. Personally of course, she wanted it to be herself. She smiled when she pictured herself saving Helios… She blushed and shaked her head. Everything would be fine…

The place looked like a pub taken directly from some small village in England. Laughter and song was heard from the inside, and she stepped in. The pub was full of people, but most of them looked like they were from the palace. In a corner there were a group of senshi celebrating their victories, and in doing so, getting drunk. A man was sitting in the middle of them, with a happy smile.

She didn't care as she pushed thru the people and sank down at the bar. The bartender was happily serving drinks, apparently thinking on how much profit he would made this evening. She pulled out some gold she had gotten from Bromelius as a 'tournament gift' and starred at the bartender with lifeless eyes.

"I need a drink."

With a grin he took it and handed her what looked like beer. She sniffed and grimaced. This definitely had some alcohol in it. She was just about to drink when something caught her attention. She turned her head and gazed over at a table. Ginlim was sitting at there, alone. His gaze was a bit unsteady and he accidently spilled some of his drink on the table.

He was holding a big can, so no wonder he was a bit drunk. She took her drink with her to the table. He looked up at her, and grinned.

"My, Lady Saturn… Have a seat!"

He looked at her glass.

"So, you also like to drink?"

She shacked her head.

"No, I don't usually drink. It's stupid. But I made an exception."

He laughed and drank some.

"Can't blame yah… Hard times eh?"

She starred down into her drink and her eyes darkened.

"You have no idea."

Suddenly some of the men at the bar began to sing, and Ginlim laughed at them.

"Funny people servants… Seem so good and emotionless until they get a drink. Then suddenly they can sing! Quite funny… Maybe I should order them to sing?"

He laughed again and Hotaru drank some and grimaced. How the hell could people enjoy this? Ginlim suddenly slammed his fist down on the table.

"Thas right! You found me… Now I have to tell you my job…. Darn, you're a lucky lady."

Hotaru, who began to feel slightly dizzy, but only slightly, began to laugh. She would have to watch it with the drink. But, she had to admit that it felt kinda nice…

"Oh? Then enlighten me."

Ginlim saluted with his hand on his left shoulder.

"Yes Lady!"

Hotaru smirked at the dwarf. She actually began to like him, he was quite funny.

"You're much more bearable when you drink Ginlim."

He nodded.

"Can't say against ya. Well, about me then…"

He drank some more and slammed his hand on the table again.

"I am the best sneaker there is!"

Hotaru just looked at him.

"A what?"

He blinked and waved his hand in front of her, almost upset.

"Ever heard of a sneaker? Man… I sneak around! You now, gather information, even stealing… Might call me bad… But Bromelius wanted me to sneak around the palace… Find stuff… Weird… I shall not talk about that…. Well, now you know…"

She tried to get him to talk, discretely of course. But she couldn't get more info out of him, so she enjoyed his company. At least she knew what he was. After awhile, she decided to leave. Ginlim broke out crying, begging her for a kiss.

"Jus one… You're such a pretty lady…"

So, she left the crying dwarf with an aching check and began to walk towards the palace. She had to stop at one place, as her head was a bit dizzy. Deciding that it would be a good idea to rest, she leaned against the wall.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you sleep now?"

She looked up and was met by the sight of Mim, covered in a blue cloak. Hotaru just blinked, and did her best to focus on the woman. The dizziness made it quite hard.

"I'm on my way."

Did she stutter? Mim didn't seem too pleased with her answer however, and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I think I'm going to escort you to your bed, whether you like it or not."

Hotaru was rather thankful for the help, and almost felt happy about it. She was feeling awfully… happy this evening. It was a nice change. It felt like it took forever to get into the palace, and when they got there Hotaru happily laid down on the bed. Min, however, didn't leave.

She grabbed a chair and put next to the bed and starred at Hotaru with very serious eyes.

"You must let it go."

The silence fell like a rock over the room, and Hotaru almost sat up.

"What… What are you talking abou…"

She didn't finish as her voice died, and she felt tears burn in her eyes. She couldn't think straight.

"You must forgive her. You must let the anger go, or you will never be able to win or accomplish what you strive for."

She stood up, and her face became very stern. Hot tears were running down Hotarus face, as starred at the floor.

"You must learn to forgive, for that is something you have forgotten. Learn to forgive, or the anger will eat you up inside."

Her eyes seemed to soften for a moment, but Hotaru didn't notice. She broke out crying, and the chubby blue woman held her in her arms. And there they sat, until Hotaru had no more tears to cry and feel asleep.

She glanced at the bed one last time before closing the door, almost shaking with anger. She tried to concentrate on her beloved kitchen, but it was damn hard. She turned around and glared at the cloaked figure who watched her.

"Damn you."

The figure removed his cloak. He let his arms fall back and took a step forward. A serious looking Bromelius steadily meet her angry gaze.

"I am sorry if it has caused you pain, Mim. But you know as well as I do that it was necessary, or something terrible will happen."

She stomped up to him and almost poked his eye out with her finger as she gesticulated angrily at him. She was almost furious now.

"It's not my fault that she doesn't trust you old man! She has every right too! How could you ask me to do this? You know perfectly well that I would draw out her anger, because of my ability! And..."

She dropped her hand and closed her eyes.

"I am so angry at you right now. She is in a great pain, and so am I. I don't know how she can stand it. You better leave me alone, even if I want to know what it all was really about. Goodnight, Bromelius."

She walked away, and left a calm man too his own thoughts. He sighed and turned around.

"Be grateful for it, Mim. You did a good job. I only hope that it wasn't in vain."

She awoke with a hell of a headache and almost screamed. She put a hand to her head and tried to heal herself. Last night was a bit fuzzy, but she could remember it at least even if the details were a bit vague. A high pitched scream made her jump right out of the bed and crash into the wall. She held her ears and gritted her teeth.

"My ears…"

Usagi came strolling in, in a surprisingly good mood. Hotaru rose and held herself against the wall.

"Why did you scream?"

Usagi blinked in surprise.

"What? I didn't scream… What happened to you? You look awful… Are you sick?"

Hotaru just glared at her.

"No… Wait a second."

She concentrated on her power, and it slowly got better. But she decided that she wouldn't heal herself completely, so she could learn her lesson. She transformed and walked over to Usagi.

"Ok… Let's eat, and don't say a word if I tell you ok?"

So, Hotaru told her all about it. Well, almost. Usagi seemed to enjoy the bit with Ginlim the best as she laughed all the way to the breakfast. They met up with the senshi and Usagi sat down next to Minako. Hotaru noticed that the senshi of love was in a better mood today, which was a good sign.

To Usagi's delight, Ginlim showed up. The poor dwarf had barely set his foot in the room as Usagi bursted out laughing. Hotaru just looked down the table as he passed them. Haruka blinked and looked after the dwarf.

"Is there something I missed here?"

Her tone was a bit dangerous, so Usagi did her best to stop. Hotaru decided it was best to play dumb, as she didn't want the dwarf to be hunted down and stabbed by the senshi of wind.

Bromelius smiled as Merloch entered the arena. Oh, this game would surely be interesting. The senshi of Uranus stopped at the middle of the arena and looked her opponent over. He chuckled and filled up his goblet with more red wine.

"I must say, that I do enjoy watching Uranus. She is such a fiery soul. But Merloch, she is skilled."

Ginlim shrugged and drank. He grimaced.

"I don't understand how you could like wine, Bromelius. It's such a disgusting drink… I prefer the fine stuff."

Bromelius put his goblet on the side table beside Ginlims and chuckled again.

"Your kind has never been very well-spoken, no offence my dear friend."

Ginlim smirked at him.

"Ahh… But that's they way we like it. Oh, nice blow!"

Uranus had punched Merloch in the face. Bromelius shaked his head.

"Too impulsive."

He suddenly stiffened and turned around, gazing at the golden cage that stood on the other side of the room. The white Pegasus just stared blankly at him. He turned around again and Ginlim quirked an eyebrow at Bromelius.

"She is trying to reach him. I cannot allow that, she must not now yet."

Ginlim shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind her trying to reach me. She isn't exactly ugly if I say so."

Bromelius glared at him.

"I know that you would gladly drink her under the table, but I don't think she would appreciate it. You would have a glaive under your chin before you knew it I am afraid."

Ginlim only smirked and began to toy with his axe.

"You know… Mim wouldn't mind if you told her how you felt."

Bromelius twitched before he masked his surprise. Ginlims grin widened.

"I don't have feelings for that woman."

His tone was dangerous, so Ginlim decided to watch the game a bit closer. Merloch was to fast and got a shot at the senshi of wind. She got hit and fell to the ground. She raised her hand in victory.

"Damn, she might win the whole shit!"

Bromelius just snickered at the comment. How wrong Ginlim was.

Hotaru almost stood up when the dark haired senshi entered the arena. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she could not believe her eyes. Enikkin noticed this and turned to her friend.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

She tried to calm down and took a deep breath.

"Who is she?"

Hotaru pointed towards the dark haired senshi. She had seen her earlier; it was the senshi that Merald had disliked so much. But she hadn't paid any attention to it, but now she did. She cursed herself for it and tightened her fist. She must be wrong… It could not be…

"Haven't you seen her before? Oh, she must have been after you so you missed her during this time. Well, all I know about her is that she is really good. And arrogant, but that's not the point."

Hotaru calmed down. It couldn't be her. She just looked like her… That was all.

"Next we have Sailor Merloch, whose powers are based on magic! She will meet Sailor Nine, whose powers are based on illusion!"

This time, she stood up.

"What!"

Enikkin dragged her down on her seat.

"Something is definitely bothering you about that senshi!"

Hotaru starred at the senshi. She looked like an exact copy of Mistress Nine, except that her fuku looked more ninja like. Her log her was up in a ninja like pony tail. But something about her made her look different. Suddenly Hotaru knew what it was. The eyes. Despite that she couldn't possibly se it from where she sat; she was damn sure about it. The eyes were… darker.

"It's not her. But then… Perhaps… Was it her laughter?"

"What?"

Hotaru looked up.

"Nothing… I just thought that she was another… But that's not possible. Never mind."

She didn't notice the duel one bit; her mind was clouding over with thoughts. Of course, Mistress Nine must have come from somewhere. So, there was obviously a planet named Nine where she must have come from. Was she a senshi once? Did Pharao 90 also come from there?

A feeling of relief washed over her. She would go there. She would find out all she could about Mistress Nine and get her out of her Nightmares for good. It felt like a large weight was lifted from her shoulders and she looked up at the sky. At least she had got something useful from this tournament after all.

During lunch she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Usagi until she smacked her on the shoulder.

"What's in your head Hotaru?"

She told her about Sailor Nine and Usagi nodded.

"I didn't think about it honestly. But you must be right. I promise that I will come with you Hotaru. You know I will not let you go alone!"

She hugged Hotaru who hugged her back. For one moment, everything felt like it was just fine.

"Don't worry about it Firefly. We will all come with you!"

Haruka grabbed her and hugged her tightly, just to embarrass her. Hotaru sighed and didn't resist. Haruka pretended to be sad and let her go.

"You're no fun. So, how are you feeling? There isn't many left now…"

Hotaru shrugged and stroked some hair out of her face. She hadn't honestly thought about it.

"I don't feel anything. I just want it to end so we can get back…"

She bit her tongue.

"… and go to planet Nine."

Haruka nodded, and thankfully decided to drop the subject. Instead, she patted her on the shoulder and smirked at her.

"But before that, you have to kick some senshis asses first. You have been quite fierce these last duels… "

They shared a nice conversation on what Haruka thought she should do to her opponents, before they returned from lunch.

The rose in her hand was very beautiful, but she could have cared less. Serenity dropped it gently on the ground and continued through the garden. She was thankful for being able to come and go as she wanted. Here she could find relief, and clear her own thoughts. She sat down on the grass and sighed.

Usagi and Hotaru where the only ones left from their group and she was beginning to feel a bit distressed. Her main concern was Usagi. What if she got hurt badly? The queen bit her tongue and picked a blue flower. She shouldn't be so overprotective, Usagi was able to take care of herself but it was hard to let go.

And then, there was Hotaru. She knew that something had to be done, but what?

Her legs were shaking so badly that she barely could walk. Only through the strength of her will she was able to get out of the arena. As soon as she dropped to the ground, the glaive disappeared and she was surrounded by healers. A tear ran down her face and she quickly stroked it away. It was foolish of her to cry.

She had only herself to blame. Hotaru winced when she thought back on how close it had been. Her opponent had almost gotten her with her attack. It had been so close. Apparently she was bleeding on the arm, but hell what would she care? She deserved to bleed! To learn the lesson…

She stood up and walked out, her rage filling her up with strength. The healers called out to her, but she didn't care. She was done for today, there were only six senshis left. She cursed all the way to the palace but suddenly stopped in the garden.

"DAMN YOU BROMELIUS! DAMN YOU FOR AVOIDING ME! DAMN YOU SERENITY! DAMN YOU ALL!"

She was furious, on herself and everyone.

"I WANT ANSWERS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HIDING?"

Suddenly, a movement caught her attention and she spun around. Serenity was standing on the grass, not far from her. She was staring at her with emotionless eyes. The two said nothing; they just stared on each other.

"You're bleeding."

Hotaru flinched and backed away as Serenity took a step forward.

"So what? What do you care… Oh, that's right. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR DESTINY! YEAH!"

Serenity kept walking and slowly getting closer to Hotaru.

"Let me heal that."

Her voice was thick, almost like she was going to cry. Hotaru kept getting away from her.

"Leave me alone."

She turned around and sprinted towards the palace, only to collapse in front of an ugly looking statue. She gripped her head and tried to calm down. She couldn't control herself, but she had to! She had to free Helios! She couldn't let him down. She hit the floor and stood up. She wouldn't be depressed anymore. She had to win!

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Thank you all once again! It really makes me feel great that there are people out there that likes my work. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
